


The Differences Between Us

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: You’ve been in a relationship with your eldest brothers for hundreds of years, but after Lucifer’s fall you became torn between them. Now Lucifer has given you an ultimatum - him or Michael.





	The Differences Between Us

Your back hit the motel wall. Lucifer grinned as he stalked towards you. His lips were on yours and your hand was in his hair, pulling him back, your own lips curling up with mischief.

“On your knees,” you said.

He groaned. Teeth were at your neck. Between your breasts. Then the Devil was on his knees and he hiked up your dress and pulled your panties down with his teeth as though you were a gift from God himself. And you were.

Your head fell back against the wall. Your eyes fluttered shut. Moans spilled from your curled lips. Fingers bruised your thighs. A tongue slid through your most intimate parts and your fingers twisted in your brother’s hair.

“Luci,” you breathed.

He growled. His teeth a threat against your swollen flesh. A threat that you risked time and again.

When the two of you were long spent and you were face down on the bed, his teeth were less of a threat and more of a promise against the skin of your back. Soothed by cool lips.

“The biggest perk of my fall,” he murmured against you. “I get to play with my baby sister as much as I want.” He sank his teeth into your ass. “So sinful.”

“I miss us,” you said.

His tongue dragged up your spine. His lips were against your ear. “I’m right here, little one.”

“I mean the three of us.” The ache in your heart forced the words from your mouth. You wouldn’t live a lie – your other third missing from your side. “I miss Micha. The way we were before your fall.”

Rough hands squeezed your upper arms. You were pulled to your back. Digging fingers that didn’t seek pleasure this time.

Lucifer snarled in your face. “Michael is the reason I was in the cage.”

“Father is the reason,” you said. “Micha was only doing what he was told.”

The bed dipped as he got off it. A growl rumbled through his chest. “Don’t call him that.”

You pushed to your knees. Narrowed your eyes. “You’re not the only one I love, Lucifer.”

He turned to you. “Don’t call me that.” Locked eyes and a silence filled with everything he would never say to you. “There’s no us anymore. It’s me or him. Make a choice.”

“If I choose him?”

The bed dipped again. His fists pressed into the mattress. Eyes level with yours.

“You won’t live to see the next millennia,” he said. You almost believed him.

****

Michael sat cross-legged in the middle of Heaven’s largest meadow. You straddled his lap. Meshed your mouth to his.

“Someone will see,” he said, even as his tongue slid along yours and his nails grazed your back under your shirt.

“I don’t care,” you said.

He flipped you to your back. One last passionate kiss and then he pulled away.

“I do,” he said. His fingers traced the outlines of your face. His eyes got stuck on every detail, every contour. “I don’t want you to be punished like Lucifer was. We’ll never be allowed to see one another.”

“Is this any better, Micha?” You brushed your fingers over his lips. “Seeing but barely touching. Never being able to have me exactly as you want me.”

His eyes dropped to your neck. Gentle fingers brushed against the dark marks there.

“You’ve been seeing our brother,” he said.

“Does that upset you?”

“Should it?”

You shifted under him. “Luci doesn’t think we can keep the relationship we had.”

Michael rolled to his side. Propped his head in his hand. “He’s right. We can’t.”

“I have to choose,” you said. He smoothed his hand over your stomach. “What if I chose Luci?”

His hand froze. “It would hurt me – deeply – but it’s your choice to make.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me?”

His eyes lifted to your face. “Is that what Lucifer said he would do?”

“He didn’t mean it.”

“A threat is a threat no matter the ability to follow through.”

You rolled to your side and rested your head on your upper arm. He mimicked your movements.

“If I asked you to leave with me, would you?” you said.

He threaded his fingers through your hair. “I go wherever you go.”

A long kiss set your decision in stone. You chose Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
